


Little Untruths

by Aurelia_Combeferre



Series: A Coterie that Became Historic -the 1830s AU [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: EnjonineWeek2019, F/M, PTSD, a hot summer's day, prompt 1: revolution, prompt1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Combeferre/pseuds/Aurelia_Combeferre
Summary: Sometimes Eponine puts on a facade, even for her nearest and dearest. Drabble





	Little Untruths

** Little Untruths**

‘_Ca ira! Ca ira!’ _

The cry floating on the summer wind stops Eponine in her tracks. She blinks away the red, blood, and fire that threaten to cloud her vision once more. ‘_Not again, not again,’ _she begs silently as she blinks once, then twice.

When she opens her eyes again she takes in the golden light of a fresh summer day, and breathes in the clean, sweet breeze. The street is busy; not with shouts and barricades, but with the hustle and bustle of people going about the business of living. She bites her lip as she glances down at her gloved hands; the lace can barely hide the scars there. “Well at least _that_ happened,” she mutters.

“Eponine, is everything well?” a voice asks from seemingly far away. 

She turns to meet the worried blue gaze searching her face. “Yes I’m fine,” she says, managing a smile. “I s’pose you don’t need to worry about me.”

Enjolras takes a deep breath and reaches out to clasp her shoulder, knowing better than to question her in this moment.


End file.
